


delectable

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: "He’s rarely in this part of the building anymore, not since they stopped Mom vs. Chef. He’s never actually seen Andrew work with the food before. It’s… He- he has a good technique."





	delectable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompted to me by @poiregourmande on tumblr for my 200 follower milestone.
> 
> "Prompt: Steven watches Andrew cooking and becomes obsessed with his hands and arms and realizes he's got it bad for Andrew. This is inspired by the omelet video where Andrew chops green onions or something at the beginning and it shouldn't have been this sexy :P "

Steven walks down a brightly lit corridor at Buzzfeed Studios toward the Tasty kitchens looking for Andrew. They had agreed to meet for lunch but Andrew was running late, which usually means he’s hung up working.  

He turns to corner to enter a large room with several island counters set up with lighting softboxes, cameras hovering over the work spaces, and sitting on tripods on the sides. Andrew stands at a work space quickly chopping celery. A co-worker, who’s name Steven always forgot, stands at the station next to Andrew filming something in a large pot on a hot plate. 

Steven pauses several feet away, not sure if he should intervene while they’re filming, so he watches them work. 

He’s rarely in this part of the building anymore, not since they stopped Mom vs. Chef. He’s never actually seen Andrew work with the food before. It’s… He- he has a good technique. 

Steven can feel his face get warm and his mind go fuzzy. The dim lighting makes Andrew look soft as he finishes cutting the celery into medium chunks. He moves on to button mushrooms, skillfully cutting them into small pieces. His forearm muscles flex as he works, strong fingers gently moving the mushrooms around to where he wishes. He couldn’t have been there for more than five minutes, but Steven felt like he was watching Andrew for an hour, his mind moving to slow to catch up with his pulse. And when it finally did he was hit with a jarring realization.

He has a thing for Andrew. 

And judging by how fast his heart was going, he can safely say it’s a really big thing. He has a crush. A big, fat, sweaty-palmed crush on Andrew. Who is looking at him now. 

_Oh God, look alive._

“Hey, I was just about to go meet you.” Steven watches Andrew walk toward him, like he’s done a hundred times, but now he notices how his plain t-shirt fits just right along his pecs and how his pants shift along his thighs. 

“I told Robin I’d help him get the ingredients prepped for the dish he’s filming. Sorry I’m late.” Andrew stops in front of him, confusion on his face. “Hey, you okay?”

Steven blinks. “Yeah! Uh, yeah, no I’m good, fine.” Steven gives him a flat smile that Andrew arches an eyebrow at.

“Oh-kay. Let’s just go to lunch.” Andrew pats his shoulder as he walks around Steven towards the cafeteria. 

Steven feels his shoulder tingle from where Andrew tapped him. He closes his eyes and hangs his head before following after Andrew.  _Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ fancybois.tumblr.com!


End file.
